


Un lungo viaggio

by CabiriaMinerva



Series: La famiglia Piton [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Love, Melancholy, Repayment, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicono che quando stai per morire tutta la tua vita ti scorra davanti agli occhi in pochi istanti, facendoti capire se te ne stai andando pieno di rimpianti, o felice per le occasioni che hai saputo cogliere. E Severus non ha più alcun dubbio su quale sia il suo caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un lungo viaggio

Aveva vissuto una vita lunga e complicata, su questo non c'erano dubbi. Soprattutto, aveva vissuto una vita fatta di solitudine ed ombre. Uno dei suoi primi ricordi lo ritraeva sotto il tavolo di cucina della casa in cui era nato e cresciuto. Suo padre, Babbano, stava urlando contro una donna magra che sembrava diventare sempre più piccola sotto quella valanga di insulti. Sua madre, Eileen Prince – strega di nascita che a causa dell'infelice matrimonio aveva abbandonato la bacchetta in un cassetto – era una donna passiva, anche in quei momenti terribili in cui il marito dava sfogo alla propria ira senza preoccuparsi del bambino pallido e triste rannicchiato a pochi metri da loro. Non era stata una bella infanzia, e il giovane Severus si sarebbe portato appresso quelle ferite per svariati anni. Anche dopo aver conosciuto Lily Evans, difatti, il giovane Piton continuava a sentire un forte disagio interiore. Era un ragazzino schivo, così diverso dalla giovane piena di vita, come notavano in molti. Eppure Lily – la bella, affascinante, adorabile Lily dagli occhi verdi e dall'intelligenza acuta – gli era rimasta vicino vicino, almeno finché la sua confusione non lo aveva portato a frequentare il Signore Oscuro ed i suoi Mangiamorte. Era sbagliato, inutile negarlo, ma per la prima volta Severus si era sentito parte di qualcosa. In un modo perverso, i Mangiamorte erano come una famiglia. E Lily si era allontanata. Se solo avesse saputo...

Era restato con il Signore Oscuro diversi anni, sempre un po' combattuto. L'aveva poi finalmente rinnegato quando ormai era troppo tardi: Lord Voldemort aveva deciso di uccidere Lily, la sua Lily, e niente avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea. Ancora ricordava il dolore inondarlo mentre teneva tra le braccia il suo corpo senza vita. Da allora aveva vissuto in lutto.

Quando poi il giovane Potter – arrogante come il padre, ma con gli occhi di Lily – era infine giunto ad Hogwarts, Severus l'aveva protetto, a modo suo. Al risorgere del Signore Oscuro aveva ripreso il suo doppio gioco e, nella notte che mise fine alla Grande Guerra, lui gli aveva preso la vita. O almeno così credeva.

I mesi di convalescenza erano stati lunghi, penosi. Le sue ferite erano talmente gravi da indurre i Guaritori del San Mungo a far ricorso a pozioni ed incantesimi particolarmente potenti. Dannata Nagini, perché proprio in quell'ultimo compito avevi fallito? Severus se lo chiedeva spesso, convinto che la morte sarebbe stata una liberazione da quella sofferenza. Oltretutto, Harry Potter continuava a mandargli lettere in cui gli augurava una pronta guarigione, o in cui narrava per filo e per segno ogni minimo dettaglio della sua vita. Bravo, Severus, così imparerai a non dare i tuoi ricordi senza la sicurezza assoluta di morire subito dopo.

Dopo la convalescenza, Severus si era ritirato in un cottage a picco sulle scogliere e, malgrado la fastidiosa corrispondenza di Potter, aveva passato diversi anni in una sorta di tranquillità macchiata dalle riflessioni sul perché di quella vita che avrebbe dovuto spegnersi in quella notte e dargli finalmente la pace a cui anelava. Ma gli anni passavano, la famiglia di Potter aumentava – aveva avuto due figli maschi, uno dei quali portava il suo nome se, ed infine era arrivata anche la piccola Lily Luna, il ritratto della nonna – e Severus era incastrato in quella routine fatta di libri, passeggiate silenziose, e meditazioni profonde. Ogni tanto Potter aveva provato a fargli visita, ma era sempre stato congedato molto velocemente. Tranne quella volta in cui aveva portato la piccola Lily. Severus non era riuscito a metterli alla porta. La bambina, che all'epoca aveva poco meno di una decina d'anni, si era seduta sul tappeto davanti ai suoi piedi e l'aveva fissato intensamente, il visetto rosato dipinto di serietà. E lui l'aveva osservata – mentre Potter parlava, e parlava, e parlava – sentendo una fitta al cuore nel rendersi conto che quel piccolo esserino non poteva avere nome più adatto.

Gli anni seguenti erano passati in tranquillità, finché Lily non era riapparsa alla sua porta. A dire il vero, non era proprio riapparsa lì. L'aveva dapprima scorta da lontano, al bordo del bosco, e lentamente si era avvicinata, come un animale selvatico che necessita tempo per abituarsi alla presenza umana. Malgrado la sua parentela, Lily si era rivelata una giovane intelligente ma pacata, con una spiccata passione per i libri. Per la prima volta da anni, Severus riceveva visite regolari e, cosa ancora più inaudita, non gli dispiacevano affatto.

Si erano sposati in una calda giornata di giugno. Non era stata una cerimonia pomposa – la famiglia di Lily si era rifiutata di presentarsi, e sicuramente l'assenza di un branco di Weasley aveva contribuito alla quiete – ma la bellezza della sposa aveva reso quella giornata perfetta. Certo, per arrivare ad indossare quell'abito – una nuvola di chiffon bianco panna, spruzzato di gocce d'argento – Lily aveva puntato i piedi, aveva supplicato, inveito, litigato con tutti i parenti. Le ci erano anche voluti due anni per convincere Severus che quella fosse la scelta giusta e molti discorsi per mettere a tacere qualsiasi obbiezione. Vedendola avvicinarsi a lui, raggiante, qualsiasi dubbio gli era definitivamente svanito.

Alla nascita delle gemelle – piccole riproduzioni fedeli di Lily, se non fosse stato per i capelli di Alanora, neri come la pece – Ginny Weasley aveva ceduto ed aveva fatto visita alla figlia. Un primo passo verso la ricongiunzione famigliare, anche se qualche imbarazzo ci sarebbe sempre stato. Dopo Alanora ed Eireen non avevano avuto altri figli, ma le due pestifere bambine avevano impegnato il loro tempo e tutte le loro energie, e Severus aveva finalmente conosciuto le gioie di una famiglia.

Avevano vissuto assieme quasi trent'anni, condividendo quasi ogni istante. Ogni mattina Lily svegliava il marito con un morbido bacio, ed ogni sera i coniugi Piton si addormentavano abbracciati. Finché le figlie erano piccole le giornate erano state piene di urla e pianti e risate, ma poi erano state ammesse ad Hogwarts - «Severus, ascolta! Il silenzio!» aveva esclamato una Lily gongolante – e la coppia si era concessa lunghe passeggiate, conversazioni su pozioni ed incantesimi, un orticello di erbe magiche. Semplici, normali momenti.

Era stato un lungo viaggio, non sempre facile, quello di Severus. Ma ora, guardando il viso bagnato dalle lacrime della moglie, bella come non mai, non riusciva a rimpiangerne neanche un secondo, e sapere di essere giunto a destinazione non lo spaventava. Allungò una mano ad accarezzarle la guancia, sospirò pesantemente e, finalmente in pace, chiuse gli occhi per l'ultima volta.


End file.
